


Similar to What?

by jay042



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000, The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay042/pseuds/jay042
Summary: A small fan comic I put together. ART introduces Murderbot to Mystery Science Theater.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Similar to What?




End file.
